The Flipside of Life
by VioletPyro
Summary: Picks up at the end of 'Wilson's Heart'. It's hard picking up the pieces, but life doesn't stop for the hard times. Wilson's little sister comes to help put her loved ones ducktape themselves back together. House/Cameron eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The usually noisy hospital hallways seemed to reflect the somber and morning mood of a lot of its doctors and nurses. One of their own was at deaths door and there was nothing anyone could do. A harmless flu medication combined with a bus crash and kidney failure was taking life from one doctor and the heart from another. After the parade of friends finished saying goodbye the lovers curled up next to each other on the small hospital bed for their more personal goodbye.

In the observation room a young woman with shocking blue hair was looking down on the two saying her own goodbye to the potential sister in law that she never got to officially meet. Wiping her silent tears she moved away from the glass and out into the quiet corridor. Making her way through the halls and quickly found the next room she needed to visit. The glass doors slid open as she stood in front of them causing the older dark haired, Dr. Lisa Cuddy, and the young African American doctor, Dr. Eric Foreman, to turn from the unconscious man on the bed between them. Smirking slightly at the shocked looks on their faces the young blue haired woman finally spoke.

"How is he doing?" Her voice cracked and wobbled from the tears still beneath the surface.

"Abby?" Lisa asked as she looked the young woman over carefully. At her nod the older woman continued softly. "He hasn't woke up yet, but his stats are normal. Leave it to Greg to be sleeping while the world crumbles." She joked mildly through her own tears.

"Yeah, total Greg." Abby said as she moved closer to give Lisa a hug.

"Have you seen Jimmy?" Lisa asked as she backed out of the hug to try to regain her composure.

"Yeah, but he didn't see me yet." Abby said catching the growing confusion on the other doctors face. Turning to him she smiled slightly. "Abigail Wilson." She told him as she held her hand out to him. "Eric Foreman, right?" At his raised eyebrow she quickly added. "Greg's always keeping me informed on the comings and goings around here."

After shaking his hand she moved to the side of the bed. Sitting on the edge she leaned over and kissed the sleeping man on the cheek and whispered in his ear before standing again. "I'm going to grab some coffee. Do you want any?" She asked the other doctors.

Foreman shook his head. "No thanks, I'm going to get going. Beep me if there is any change." He finished looking at Dr. Cuddy before walking out of the room.

Abby watched him go before turning back to Lisa. "He's social." She said sarcastically. "I'll be back in a few. Have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry sweetie. Coffee is good enough for me." Lisa replied as she brought the chair closer to the bed.

Nodding once more Abby left the room and headed up to the Dianogstic's floor. After many a years knowing the hospital, Abby knew that there was only one place to get good coffee and that was House's office. Pulling open the conference room door, she stopped quickly to see two blond doctors sitting at the glass table. Looking over the two quickly, she made a guess that the man and woman were none other then House's other former ducklings, Drs. Chase and Cameron.

They both looked up at her strangely as she walked straight to the coffee pot and filled two mugs with the steaming liquid. After making herself at home as she fixed the coffees, Abby turned and took a sip of hers which she had put in Greg's mug, knowing that would get a reaction from the two.

"I wouldn't drink from that mug, if I were you." Dr. Chase told her as he looked her over and seemed to dismiss her as NOI, no one important.

"And if I were you, I'd ask for a name before giving comments that you like apply." She told him with a raised eyebrow. She looked to the female and held a chuckle as she saw her holding her own smirk. "Name's Abigail Wilson and I doubt House will say anything about me drinking coffee out of my mug."

"What?," Asked the confused Australian doctor, as he looked between the two. "Allison?" He asked his silently laughing girlfriend.

Allison Cameron shook her head as she took a sip of her coffee. "She bought House the mugs before she left for school." She explained. "Wilson told me after House blew up at you for breaking the other one."

Rolling her eyes at his still confused look, Abby moved to the table and sat down on Allison's other side. Tapping the older woman's hand she smirked raising an eyebrow in Chase's direction. Cameron shook her head slightly before looking over at Chase. "If you don't leave now, you'll be late meeting Forman." She told him looking up at the clock.

"Aren't you coming?" He asked as he stood.

Cameron shook her head. "I'm going to keep Abby company." She told him as she stood herself.

"Right." He huffed as he turned and nearly stormed out of the room.

"He's mad." Abby said as she moved back to the coffee pot to add to her mug and fix Lisa's mug.

"He'll deal." Allison said as she followed Abby's lead. "Wish it was better circumstances for us to meet finally."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Abby said smiling sadly at her.

Picking up the mugs both made their way back down to House's hospital room. Both girls stopped quickly at the sight that greeted them. Cuddy was curled up in the chair now sleeping holding one of House's hands, while the man himself was wake and starring at the two of them. Their hearts constricted at the lost look in his watery bloodshot eyes.

Abby was the first to recover as she moved forward setting the mugs on the bedside table before she climbed onto the bed next to him and wrapped her arms around him. House responded instantly wrapping his free arm around her and dropping his head to the crook of her shoulder.

Allison moved slightly slower to the chair to wake up Cuddy. Both women watched as House held Abby tightly to his body as if he seemed afraid she would disappear. Cuddy squeezed House's hand to get his attention. She didn't want to break up the display of comfort, but she felt she had to for the moment.

When House looked over at her she smiled softly at him. "Seeing as you've got your personal nurse now, I'm going to head home." She told him nodding towards Abby whose face was still hidden in his neck.

He nodded before he spoke softly. "Thanks, Lisa." She nodded again as she turned and left the room.

House looked at Allison smiling sadly at him. "Thanks for visiting me." He spoke softly not to hurt his already soar throat.

Allison nodded as she poured his a glass of water from his pitcher. "Are you actually going to rest now?" She asked as she handed him the glass.

He took a small sip as Abby moved her head to rest against his shoulder so she could see both of them. "I think I'm going to need rest to try and fix everything." He answered cryptically.

Allison left his comment at face value as she squeezed his hand. "I'm going to let you get some rest now. I'm going to go met up with Chase and Forman, so I'll give them the update." When he nodded she continued. "Let me know if you need anything." She looked between the two. "Both of you."

Abby smiled as she nodded. "Thanks, Ally."

"Anytime, Abby." Allison replied as she moved quietly out of the room.

After a few moments of not speaking, House squeezed Abby's side. "You missed your brother." He told her softly.

Abby nodded as she waited for him to continue. "He hates me."

She shook her head as she tightened her grip on his waist. "No he doesn't." She spoke softly as she rested her forehead on his shoulder. "He hates everything right now, even me. If I had been here, but because I wasn't, he'll hate me for not being here. He needs some time on his own."

House nodded as he turned his face into her hair. Kissing the crown of her head he inhaled deeply. "I'm not sure I know what happened to everything this year. It's gone to hell and there wasn't the nice hand basket this time."

Abby smiled as she gave him a kiss on the corner of his mouth. "I'll help you figure it out. After all its what Wilson's do." She said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter. How silly of me. I own each and every one of the House Characters. I have Hugh and Jennifer locked in the master bedroom and Chase is chained in the dungeon. Sorry, gotta run, my Hugh time is starting soon. 

Seriously, I own none but Abby. She's one of my few gems.

Feedback is welcome. Also, these aren't bata'd so any mistakes are me and Word's fault.

On with the show…

Chapter 2

Allison Cameron opened the door and walked quickly into the bar. She found Foreman and Chase easily enough seeing as they were sitting in the same booth that the group has been using since almost day one of their fellowships. Taking off her jacket as she slid in the booth she told them the update. "House is awake. Cuddy checked his vitals and ran a nuro-check before she left and things are looking normal." The relief was obvious in her voice as she looked between the two. Chase sat silently looking down into his beer mug, while Foreman nodded.

Taking a sip of his own beer, he spoke. "I'll get the MRI and CT scan in the morning. The nurses should still be monitoring him every half hour for this shift, but then nero-checks for the next couple of days."

She nodded. "Cuddy double checked the orders before she left and Abby was with him when I left."

"Oh, yes, Abby." Chase threw in snidely. "Let me ask you this: Why is Wilson's sister with House and not her brother seeing as he's the one that just lost his love one?" There was a smug look on his face as he took another sip of his beer.

Foreman shook his head as Cameron starred at Chase in shocked disbelief. "You are such an idiot! Where you absent for the class on Death and Dying in med school and somehow seem to miss all of the in-services on the same?" She started taking a deep breath trying to control her anger at his comment.

"Right now, Wilson is mad at the world. He just lost someone he was growing to love more and more everyday and suddenly I might add. Anyone who loses someone goes through the stages and anger is very prevalent right now. He wouldn't allow her to be near him and she knows enough to give him time to grieve alone for now." She could feel the anger coursing through her body as she felt the bile trying to rise in her throat. "Not to mention the fact that House almost died or could have ended up as a vegetable by doing the procedure to try to find out what was happening to Amber. He was doing everything he could to help her and got stuck in a coma for it."

Shaking her head she stood still glaring at Chase. "Abby knows how to help her brother. So keep your comments to yourself, unless you want her to kick your ass for butting in on her family business." She informed him coldly as she slipped her jacket on and left without another word to either man.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the hospital the nurses were beside themselves with worry that something was seriously wrong with Doctor Gregory House. His behavior over the past few hours was nothing short of erratic, but that was par for the course. This was completely out of character for him. They were starting to wonder what section of the brain Dr. Chase actually worked on, because in his private room he was actually still 'cuddling' with the young blue haired woman that went in earlier. There was no yelling, swearing, or throwing things. There was just silence.

Abby still had her hand resting over his heart as House gently stroked her short hair; neither wanted to speak, because that would bring everything forcibly back. Quiet can only last so long before someone has to break it and in true House fashion, it got to him first. "When did you cut your hair?" He asked softly as he held up a short section of it.

"About eight months ago." She answered just as softly as she turned her head into his chest a bit more.

"And the blue?"

"About the same time." She knew she needed to change the subject because that was a road she wasn't ready to tread just yet. "Lisa told me she was calling your parents after she called me. They'll probably be here by morning."

He groaned as he inhaled the scent of her shampoo again. Lavender Vanilla, she always smelt of lavender and it always calmed him even at his worse. "Goodie." He said as his sarcasm snuck back into his voice. "Mom's going to hover and dad's going to glare."

Abby snorted at his assessment. "Well, at least you'll be getting your rest. All that sleeping is a great avoidance tactic."

"Now, there's a plan." He told her with a smile. "Maybe you and Cameron can take her shopping and bond, so she knows that I'll have enough mothering without her here."

"Sure, if you're paying for the trip." She told him as she moved propping her chin on his chest as she looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll only pay if there is a trip to Victoria's Secret, you and Cameron modeling, and mom stays home." He told her with a leer and wiggle of his eyebrows.

She laughed softly. "Behave. Do you want to explain to Lisa why your heart rate just jumped and seems to be still climbing?" She asked twitching her eyes to the BP, Pulse and O2 monitor.

"Awww, ruin all my fun." He mock pouted. "You used to run with my suggestions."

Abby laughed again with a smile. "I used to do a lot of things, now I do more."

Laughing himself, he kissed her quickly on the forehead. "Oh, you tease, always getting the hopes of the old men up."

Rolling her eyes she was stopped from commenting when the sliding doors opened. She looked over and smiled seeing Allison standing there with a shocked look on her face. "Come on in, we're ignoring Godzilla sitting on the hospital." She said giving a quick explanation at their diversion tactics.

"Ahh." Allison said as she moved farther in and took off her jacket once more. She threw it over the back of the chair before sitting down in it. "So what's the topic?"

"Umm." Abby said thinking quickly. "Blue hair, shopping with his mother, me and you doing a Vicky's fashion show for him, and then it ended with him calling me a tease of old men." She summed up with a smile at Allison, as she felt House pinch her side. "Oww, oww, ok, ok." She said as she wiggled around to get away from his fingers. "Greg's parents are coming and he suggested that you and I take his mom out shopping so she knows he'll be coddled enough so she won't have to stay and baby her precious little boy."

"Oh." Allison replied shocked at the suggestion. She looked between Abby and House confusion clear on her face as she stopped on his face once more. "Really?" She asked softly. The last time his parents were in town, he near desperately wanted her anywhere but where they were.

House nodded as he shrugged. "It's about time you see why I run to the hills when they mention coming to visit. At least, Abby here can protect you some. Mom likes her."

Abby laughed. "Oh, yes. Mom loves me." She said with a roll of her eyes.

House shrugged. "She does. Dad's the one that thinks your all about the bank account."

Abby snorted again. "Yeah, cause that would soooo make me wanna jump you." She replied rolling her eyes again. Allison laughed at their easy joking manner. She raised an eyebrow at Abby as her eyes ticked towards House quickly. Abby smiled and tilted her head back and forth a couple times before mouthing later to Allison.

House looked between the two women on either side of him for a couple moments. "Ok, when did this happen?" He asked as he realized that they were making slight faces at each other, seemingly to have their own conversation.

"When did what happen?" Abby asked sweetly as she looked up at him. "When did the earth start rotating backwards and the sky turned green, cause 'gasp' Allison Cameron is friends with someone she hadn't formally meet until a couple hours ago?"

Allison laughed again as she leaned forward and gently smacked Abby on the shoulder. "Hey, no spoiling the fun." She told her with a smile before she turned to House's confused face. "Who checked all your email and snail mails?" She asked him with a raise eyebrow. "Abby IMed you a couple years ago while I was checking the emails and got pissy when I didn't answer her hello. We've kept in touch since. I'd be worried House, I know more of your secrets then you think I do." She added with a smirk as she sat back in the chair.

"Oh, great. Just wonderful." He said with a deep sigh as he laid back on the bed. "You had to make friends with the one Wilson that knows ALL of my dirty little secrets."

"You're the one that said 'everyone should have a Wilson'." Allison told him with a calm smile.

"Mmmm, on that note." Abby said as she sat up and stretched out her back a bit. "I'm going to head over to check on Jimmy. I've given him enough time to be pissed at the world alone. Time for some rock and Jack." She stated with a nod of her head. She leaned over and gave House a quick kiss on the lips. "Be good." She told him softly before moving around to give Allison a hug.

"I warned you years ago, Ally." She whispered quickly for their ears only. "I hope you're still interested." Pulling back, Abby looked deep into the older woman's eyes and smiled as Allison nodded. "Wonderful."

"What?," asked House from the bed as he watched the two with interest. "If you two are making a date, I've got a king size bed you can borrow as long as I get front row seats."

Abby snorted again as she shook her head. "You wish old man." She said as she pulled her keys out of her pocket and left the room.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Checking her watch and seeing that it was after three in the morning, Abby pulled her kit out of her messenger bag and made quick work of the two locks on the apartment door. Quietly opening the door, she stepped into the brightly lit apartment. She could hear her brother's deep breathing and followed the sound to the bedroom. Standing in the doorway she felt her heart break again for him. Moving closer she dropped her bag to the floor and sat down on the bed behind him with her back against the head board. She reached over and gently stroked his short brown hair as she felt him start to turn over. His puppy dog brown eyes met her own as he looked up at her. The tears stained his cheeks and turned the rims of his eyes a harsh red. It was the lost look in those eyes that made her own tears come back to her eyes. "Hey, big bro." She said softly and it helped to break him out of his slight stupor.

"She's gone, Abs." His voice cracked from grief.

"I know." She said softly as she continued to stroke his head. He curled his arms around her waist and buried his head in her stomach. His body shook with more silent tears and she held him as his continued to grieve. Leaning her head back against the wall her own tears slipped out from under her closed eyes as she cried for her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I forgot this last chapter. How silly of me. I own each and every one of the House Characters. I have Hugh and Jennifer locked in the master bedroom and Chase is chained in the dungeon. Sorry, gotta run, my Hugh time is starting soon. 

Seriously, I own none but Abby. She's one of my few gems.

Feedback is welcome. Also, these aren't bata'd so any mistakes are me and Word's fault.

On with the show…

Chapter 3

The next morning, or rather afternoon, James Wilson woke up in his bed and for a few glorious moments he thought it was all a nightmare. Then he looked to the bedroom door, expecting to see Amber smiling softly at him. He was crushed to see his little sister standing there. He watched as her hand waved as she spoke softly into her cell phone. As he watched her another rush of sorrow and pain swept through him. He could have sworn he had traveled back in time to the other time his world came crashing around him. The night Abby took the phone call from their cousin Reese, and the terrible news that their mother's plane crashed on the way to California.

At twenty-nine, Abby still seemed to look eighteen to him. She still wore the faded blue jeans with one or more holes in them somewhere, tee shirts with some kind of graphic on the front and her old faithful sketchers. The only differences he could pick out from that long ago memory were her now short blue hair, added tattoo on the inside of her wrist and the fact she seemed to be skinnier.

Pulling himself to the present, he sighed softly and started to sit up on the bed. Abby turned to him for a moment before she walked back into the kitchen area. She returned a few seconds later, minus her cell phone but barring a bottle of water and two pills which she handed to him. She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder as he took the pills and downed half of the water.

"Any idea what you want to eat?" She asked softly as she looked at him. "There isn't much in the frig. I was going to pick something up on my way back from the hospital. You can come with if you want."

"No." He answered shortly. "I don't want to be anywhere near HIM right now. If ever again."

Taking a deep breath, Abby let it out slowly before she spoke again. "Stop, James."

"No! I will not stop." He shouted as he stood suddenly and turned glaring down at her. "If he wasn't drunk she wouldn't have left this apartment and she would still be alive!"

Abby looked up at him calmly raising an eyebrow. "So you're blaming him for doing something he and we both have done numerous times over the years? Dial a Wilson, Dial a House? You and I have both called him many times to pick us up because we couldn't drive." She stood up to meet his still angered gaze. "You two made that pact years ago and inducted me into it when I was sixteen. Have you even asked why he was out getting drunk by himself?"

"Don't start making this about him." He hissed at her. "Amber's dead and she wouldn't have been on that bus if it wasn't for him."

Abby raised an eyebrow. "And you also wouldn't have had the chance to say good bye if it wasn't for him." She took a couple deep breaths because she really didn't want to smack her brother before she continued. "It was a terrible accident, James. Blaming him is like blaming Aunt Jenny for mom's death. I know you're grieving, but do you even remember what he just went through to try and save her?"

James looked down for a moment. "She's gone." He whispered softly.

"Yes, she is, but she wouldn't want you to loose everything you care about in one go." Abby said softly as she rubbed his arm. "We've both been fighting Greg for years over his ability to keep himself drowning in misery, do you really want to be like him and push everyone that cares about you away?"

James shook his head as he took a shuttering breath. "I just can't see him right now."

Abby nodded in understanding. "Fair, but I've got two people I care about hurting and I'm not going to be stuck in the middle while both of them try to kill themselves slowly."

She left the room quietly as he moved back to the bed and laid down.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the hospital that morning, Greg House woke up and found he alone. He wasn't surprised, just slightly saddened. Cameron had a shift this morning in the ER, she had woken him when she was leaving and Abby was with her brother. He was surprised when Cameron said she was sticking around for the night, considering she was with Chase, wasn't she? He tried to remember any rumors floating around about them breaking up. There wasn't any but he did remember Taub and Thirteen mumbling about some comments when he had them believing he had syphilis. Something about Chase implying that he and Cameron had slept together. Was Chase so stupid to think that if he had slept with Cameron, that he would have let her go as easily as he did?

_I wonder if Abby knows._ He thought as he leaned his head back against the pillows once more. _Who am I kidding? Abby knows everything and if she doesn't she'll figure it out._

That thought brought many more from the information he got from Abby and Cameron themselves last night. They had been talking for a couple years and seemed to be very close friends. That in itself was a scary thought considering all the things that Abby knew about him, but adding the fact that the woman possibly being told those secrets was one of his greatest weaknesses: it equaled trouble.

House threw an arm over her eyes and groaned as his thoughts were starting to drive him crazy. He brought his head up quickly as he heard the sliding door open.

"I love you." He breathed out at the sight that greeted him. Standing in his doorway was Allison Cameron with his backpack in one hand and his red mug in the other.

Cameron raised an eyebrow as she bit back a laugh "You've told me that before and I still don't believe you."

House almost frowned at her comment but caught himself and smiled instead as she brought her goodies closer. "Well, I have plenty of time but you're going to have to close the blinds. We don't want everyone to know what kind of perks I give my favorite former employees."

She smiled a bit bigger as she handed him his coffee. She missed this old playful banter. She would deny it to almost everyone but she loved bantering with him. "I rather liked the perks I got while I was an employee. Monster trucks and cotton candy are infinitely better then a fancy dinner."

His smile turned into a smirk as he looked at her over the rim of his coffee cup as he brought it to his lips. "I agree, but that wasn't my favorite perk." He told her as his eyes ticked to her lips and back.

Cameron caught the look and her breath almost left her. Steeling her resolve she set his bag on the bedside table. "I grabbed your PSP, games, Ipod and some magazines from your office." She told him as she sat in her vacated chair from the night before.

He nodded his thanks as he took another sip of his coffee. "I thought you were working."

She nodded. "I'm on a break. It's still too early for the ER rush hour. I stopped by Cuddy's office and let her know how you were doing and Foreman said last night that he was going to run a MRI and a CT today to make sure everything is still running at full steam."

He raised a hand and moved it back and forth in a tilting motion. "Not one hundred percent, but its getting there. The nurses are keeping me properly medicated so the leg and the head are only at a dull throb." He told her honestly as he set his coffee down. He frowned as he waved a hand towards the upper part of the room. "Cuddy was nice enough to plant me in one of the few rooms without a TV in this place."

Cameron nodded looking serious. "Yep, it's all part of her master scheme to drive you around the bend for good."

"See. And Wilson said I was being paranoid." He said with a firm nod.

Cameron smiled at his behavior. She missed this House. This was the House from before he was shot, before the treatment stopped working and the pain came back. "PT is probably going to evaluate you today as soon as Foreman gives the all clear."

House nodded, again. "Yeah, think I'll get the hot little red head?" He asked waggling his eyebrows.

She smirked as she shook her head. "I think its going to be the little blue haired chick with the bad attitude."

"Yeah, she's a real mistress of pain that one." He replied with a laugh. "Then again, she knows what I like."

"She said something about that." Cameron looked like she was recalling a memory. "Something about Irish whiskey making you frisky."

House smiled and nodded. "Yep, hornier then a ten peckered owl."

Cameron laughed loudly at the seriousness on his face. "You would have been proud of her yesterday. She made Chase get snippy with her in under a minute."

"Really?" He asked as his brow rose. "What happened?"

"We were waiting for some news up in the conference room and she came in looking for coffee. She used your mug and he just told her that 'he wouldn't use that mug if he were her," in his dismissive tone. She told him to find out who he was talking too before making assumptions.

"Abby's a stickler for not judging people by how they look and she's the first to jump on someone when they do." He admitted. "I can just imagine how the Wombat took that comment."

"Not too well. He was pissy about her last night and tried to knock her down when I met him and Foreman. That was when I flipped on him and came back here." She told him with a shrug.

"Trouble in paradise?" He asked casually taking another sip of his coffee.

"Has been for a bit." She said leaning back in her chair. "It's been a slow build, but he really pushed it a couple week ago." She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Your little scheme for freaking out the new ducklings, made him assume something and he got pissed when I wouldn't say anything about it."

House's brow drew together in confusion as he looked at her. "He thought I gave you sif?"

"Yeah. Actually loudly told me that he had a right to know if his girlfriend had an STD. He wouldn't leave a private matter private. He didn't care that we were outside at the tables, or who was around to hear him." She admitted with a frown. "I had talked to Abby a couple days ago and so she was bringing the attitude with him from the start."

"Yeah, you don't upset or demean her friends." House told her as he processed what she just told him. _So the Wombat does think we slept together._ He thought before quickly speaking again. "Hey you're trying to trick me." He accused.

"Where did you pull that from?" She asked him confused.

"You're trying to turn me into a girlfriend."

Allison laughed quickly and loudly. "A friend? Yes. Girlfriend? No. I know how much you hate braiding hair and talking about boys."

He smiled quietly. "You know me too well."

She smiled back but frowned when her pager buzzed at her hip. Looking down at it she sighed. "I have to get back."

He nodded watching her leave. He sighed once the door closed behind her, but he didn't have time to dwell on it because the phone on his night stand started ringing.

"Hookers 'r' Us." He said by way of greeting. A soft chuckle greeted his ear before the caller spoke.

"You're so lucky I wasn't your mother calling." Abby's voice followed on the other end of the line.

"It's that sixth sense of mine. It's still tuned to you." He told her as he started opening his bag.

"So is mine, Greg." She told him softly.

"How's Jimmy?" He asked as he pulled out his Ipod.

"Holding and sleeping right now. And you?"

"Holding and questioning." He told her as he set the device down and picked up his coffee mug. "You just missed Cameron. She brought me goodies." He added to change the subject.

"Good, maybe you'll leave the nurses be for a bit. I'm going to stop in and talk to Lisa about a job later."

"So, you're going to stick around for a while?" Hope tinged his voice as he spoke.

"For as long as I can." Her voice sounded normal, but he could tell there was something distracting her in the tone. "So, you better behave cause you're the first patient on my list, bucko."

"Bring on the pain, baby." He told her honestly. She could always tell when he was bullshitting, so she would catch how serious he was about it again.

"My hearts all a flutter." She volleyed back with a smile he could hear through her voice. "What do you want, Greg?" She asked him point blank.

He cringed slightly at her jutting straight to the point. He should have remembered that she knew him a whole hell of a lot better then he ever knew himself. Hell, Abby knew him better then his own mother.

"I don't want to be in pain. I don't want to be miserable." He paused as he took a breath. "And I don't want Jimmy to hate me."

She sighed softly. "I'll do my best with the pain, something better then the vics. And I'll help my brother. He'll need time just like you. As for the miserable part, I got one question, Greg. Allison or Lisa?"

"The same it has been for the past four years, Abby." Told her softly. "Allison. It's always been Allison."

"Good." She told him with a smile in her voice again. "Jimmy's waking up. I'll be by soon to see you."

"Hurry, Abs." He told her as he sighed. "I need my teddy bear."

Abby's soft chuckle came across the line. "I thought your teddy bear was already at the hospital." She said before she hung up on him.

House replaced the phone with a laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own each and every one of the House Characters. I have Hugh and Jennifer locked in the master bedroom and Chase is chained in the dungeon. Sorry, gotta run, my Hugh time is starting soon.

Seriously, I own none but Abby. She's one of my few gems.

Feedback is welcome. Also, these aren't bata'd so any mistakes are me and Word's fault. I want to thank Danielle Lynne for her support and for being a cheerleader for this story.

On with the show…

Chapter 4

Dr. Lisa Cuddy signed the last patient file and nodded to the nurse before leaving the clinic. She had added a few hours to cover the missing doctors. She had visited House a few hours earlier and personally brought him the care package that Abby had delivered for their lunch. She smiled to herself as remembered the look on his face when she brought in the take out containers.

She stopped at her secretary's desk and picked up her messages and was informed of the appointment that was waiting for her in her office. The temp proceeded to inform her that she couldn't be held responsible if her schedule was messed up because she wasn't informed of appointments. Dr. Cuddy apologized and quickly moved on into her office. The blue hair of the person sitting on the couch off to the side dissipated her anger at someone claiming to have an appointment.

"Abby." Lisa greeted as she moved to sit next to the younger woman.

"Dr. Cuddy." Abby responded holding out her hand for a shake. "I'm here to apply for a position in the Physical Therapy department."

"Ah, yes." Lisa said playing along with the repeat of Abby's first interview. She reached over and picked up the crisp white sheet of paper from the table and looked it. Smiling she read Abby's resume. "Well, you defiantly have a long list of accreditations to your job history as a PT specialist. Was there any one case in which stands out to you as your hardest?"

Abby seemed to think about it before speaking. "There was one case, but ultimately the patient learned that I wasn't just tormenting him and actually trying to help him. He came along rather well, considering his limitations, but I've been informed that he has since backslid and needs to be whipped into shape once more."

Lisa nodded seriously. "I see. How long will you be with us?"

"For as long as I can." Abby answered softly, repeating what she had told House a couple hours earlier.

Lisa read a bit more on the paper, but suddenly looked up at Abby alarmed. "Abby? You've been on medical leave for the past nine months?"

Abby nodded. "It wasn't something that brings a crying bundle after those nine months. I needed to have a medical procedure done and I needed time to recover."

Lisa nodded and bit the inside of her lip. "Why didn't you come to us?"

Abby took a deep breath and sighed softly. "Conflict of interest." She looked down at her hands before looking back up at Lisa. "My brother couldn't have been my doctor."

"Oh, Abby." Lisa spoke softly as tears sprang to her eyes.

Abby smiled sadly. "Ovarian. I needed a total hysterectomy to head off any possible re-growths. Two months of kemo and the lovely result is that I'm somewhat back to normal. Only things different are that I'm on daily hormone meds and my hair." She ran a hand through her chin length cut. "I have to keep dying it. The anesthesia from the surgery stripped my hair of its pigment. If I don't dye it, It's as white as snow."

"Oh, sweetie." Lisa dropped all acts of professialism and pulled Abby into a tight hug.

Abby hugged her back and closed her eyes tightly to hold back her tears. "You can't tell them, Lisa." Abby spoke softly. "I've been free for six months and I need to protect them from it even more so now."

Lisa nodded sadly in understanding. Under normal circumstances Wilson and House wouldn't have handled Abby's illness easily, after Amber it would probably break them. She needed to help make sure that Abby was healthy for Abby, herself and the boys. "Ok, I'll hire you under the condition that you allow me to take over your case. You need a doctor here and we'll cover it anonymously so no one will know it's you. Sweetie, you should have come home, but I understand why you didn't. That doesn't mean we're going to let you go anywhere again." She finished with a slight smile as she brushed Abby's hair with her hand. Maternal instincts ran rampant with Lisa where Abby was concerned. Always have and they always will.

Abby nodded in understanding. "I was kind of hoping that would be the case." She told her with a smile. She stood and so did Lisa. "I have to get going. I've got rounds to make and boys to treat."

Lisa laughed. "Yes, please do. House is still terrorizing the nurses. He should be released hopefully by tomorrow."

"Ok. Give me a call when you find out when and I'll be here." Abby told her. "Like I told Jimmy, I'm not going to let my boys self-destruct."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Allison Cameron was having a bad day. In between the normal lunch rush, there was a five car pile up on the highway. Lucky for all involved that the most tragic was a three inch deep laceration from a piece of windshield glass that had punctured the woman's upper arm. Although that had made the rush even more so, that was not what was making it a bad day for Dr. Cameron. What was causing her foul mood was that word had spread about Dr. House and Dr. Wilson's fall out and the rumor was that the young blue haired girl was the cause. Rolling her eyes as another nurse looked at her with sympathy Allison moved to the next curtain.

As she walked into the curtain, she stopped suddenly seeing the younger girl in question sitting on the gurney looking a bit lost as she flipped through a magazine. To Allison she looked like a kid still with her dark gray hoodie, black tee shirt, faded jeans and her purple sneakers. "Abby?" Cameron asked softly as she walked closer.

Abby looked up and gave her a slight smile. "Hey, Ally." She spoke softly as she put the magazine back into her messenger bag, which Allison noticed had a Ramones design on the flap. "Just came back from Cuddy's office. Guess who's working in PT here, again?"

Allison knew it was a rhetorical question so she let it drop as she hopped up next to the girl with a smile. "That's great."

"Yeah, it is." She looked more troubled then happy at the prospect as Allison waited for her to continue. "I need a club house."

Allison's brow scrunched in confusion for a moment before Abby continued talking.

"Neutral ground. James needs to be someplace else right now. Somewhere that isn't flooded with memories and Lisa said that Greg should be discharged tomorrow. He can't be alone for a couple days yet and his apartment would be too much for James right now. So hence the need for a different place."

Cameron nodded in understanding. "I have two bedrooms, but I'm not sure how we would work out sleeping arrangements." She offered immediately wanting to help in anyway she could.

"Sleeper sofa?" Abby asked as Allison could swear she could see the wheels turning in Abby's mind as she worked over the problem at hand.

Allison nodded as Abby smiled. "How does this sound? You keep your room, I'm not putting you anywhere but there and James takes the spare room. That way he can shut himself away if he needs to be alone. Greg can have the sofa, that way he's closer to the kitchen and bathroom, right?"

Allison nodded again as she pictured what Abby was saying. "What about you?" Allison said picking out the missing part of the equation.

"Well, I can crash where ever. I'm another resident teddy bear. I go where I'm needed." Abby told her with a smile and a roll of her eyes. "Yes, Greg told me what he told you. Except, I'm not one of the special ones made by Grandma."

"Funny." Allison told her with a nudge in the shoulder. "I hate him calling me that."

Abby's smile turned into a smirk. "I wouldn't. It just means he likes you and wants to hold you for protection."

Allison laughed softly. "Where were you four years ago when I needed the House to English translation?"

"Four years ago I was in NYC and getting nightly phone calls from Greg asking when I was coming for my next visit." Abby answered honestly.

"I know we never really touched on the subject, but where you and House involved?" Allison asked softly. She had caught snips of comments that seemed to point in that direction but never had the nerve to actually ask.

Abby smiled softly at the older woman. "Once before the infarction and quite a few times after." She told Allison returning the shoulder nudge from earlier. "We had an agreement that if the other needed anything, they could ask. No questions, no messy relationship stuff."

Allison looked shocked at Abby. The fact that Abby and House had almost the same agreement as she and Chase had a couple years ago was a shock to say the least. Allison processed what she was just told and a couple things stood out in her mind. Looking into Abby's warm brown eyes, Allison saw the honesty there. She opened her mouth and one question came out. "Before?"

Abby chuckled softly. "Yeah, it was just before Stacy. I was drinking and Dial a House was put into service." Abby scrunched her nose as she thought of something. "That just gave the old pact a whole new context." Shaking her head, Abby continued. "One night deal and we had one hell of a talk in the morning. Jimmy doesn't know. He would have had kittens if he did. It was always about comfort between Greg and I. Every time, we just needed to feel physically loved. The last time was a little after you were hired."

Allison was in shock. She couldn't seem to find any words to process what she was hearing. Thinking something and hearing it confirmed were two completely different things.

Abby looked around the room, as if she suddenly remembered where they were talking. "Um, what time are you off tonight?"

"Five." Allison spoke finally. "Do you want to come over?"

"I can't. It's movie time for Jimmy." Abby answered honestly. "Something mindless and distracting."

Allison nodded. "Alright, then, I'm off tomorrow if you want to we can get things ready in the morning and you can bring James over. That way we'll have everything sorted when Greg gets discharged."

"Sounds good." Abby said hopping off the gurney. "I'm heading over to see him now, so I'll give you call tonight and we can work out what we'll need to get tomorrow. We can also finish this conversation and you can tell me what was bothering you before you came in here."

Allison nodded as she smiled slightly at the thought. She missed having someone who she could be completely open and honest with and who returned the favor. Sure she had friends, but none of them knew everything about her and so far Abby opened up to her more then any of them ever did. She laughed softly to herself realizing that House was going to hate her being such close friends with Abby. His paranoia should reach its highest peak. It should be a very interesting ride from now on.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Abby walked down the hall towards House's room, when the nurses starring at her caught her eye. She shook her head and figured she'd ask Cameron about it tonight. She walked into House's room digging into her bag. "I brought you a couple games for your PSP…" She trailed off as she looked up and found House wasn't alone in his room.

"Abby, you remember my parents." House spoke trying to contain his laughter.

Abby shot him a glare as she pulled her hand out of her bag and moved forward. "How could I forget?" She held her hand out to Blythe with a smile. "It's nice to see you again, Mrs. House."

Blythe looked at the girl for a moment before smiling brightly and pulling her into a hug. "Abigail, its been a long time." His mother said as she released her and looked her over. "My, you and your brother do have the best genes, don't you? You barely look any older then last time."

Abby smiled as she laughed softly. "Thank you very much. You still look as great as ever as well."

"Oh, honey." Blythe said flipping a hand to brush her comment off with embarrassment. "John, you remember Abigail Wilson, don't you?" She asked turning to her husband.

"Yes, I remember her." He said looking Abby over as well. "Still looking for that big pay out from our son?"

Abby laughed out right at his question. "John, if I was looking for a pay out from Greg, I would have done what any self respecting gold-digger would and you would have become grand parents by now." She told him in a sickingly sweet voice.

"Well, at this point I wish that was the case." He huffed as he looked to his son. "It's not like your getting any younger."

Abby coughed softly. "There is nothing wrong with Greg's age. Charlie Chaplin was in his seventies when he fathered his last child. Men, get out lucky that way." She put in innocently.

Blythe laughed as she smiled at Greg. "She's still got her smarts as well."

Abby looked at Greg and laughed silently. He on the other hand made a silly face at her and she had to bite her lip before she laughed. Blythe turned back to her and smiled softly. "Will you give James our love and regrets over his loss? It was such a tragedy and he must be having such a hard time with it."

Abby nodded as she spoke. "Yes, he's having a hard time and I'll relay your love to him. I'm sorry it took such a tragedy for me to come home, again."

"Nonsense, dear." Blythe said as she gripped Abby's arm in support. "You did what you were expected. I'm sure James and Greg both appreciate your support right now."

"More then you know, Mom." Greg spoke up from the bed. He looked over at his father and found him glaring at Abby again. Shaking his head he couldn't possibly think of one thing he could ever do to make that man happy with his life, not that he cared anymore. It was his life and he was going to live it his way, well, with a little help from Abby again.

Abby smiled as she moved a bit closer to the bed and sat on Greg's other side. "I have good news though. I talked to Dr. Cuddy and she said that as long as the scans come back again tomorrow with the all clear, Greg will be able to go home tomorrow."

"Really?" He asked looking at her in shock.

"Yep." Abby said nodding herself. "So you'll be coming with me and we're going to be having a vacation from even your apartment."

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"Nope, it's a surprise." Abby said told him with a smile before she turned to look back at Blythe and John. "How long are you going to be in town?"

"Oh, we can't stay for too long, dear." Blythe answered. "We changed the flight we were going to take so we're leaving from Princeton instead of from back home."

"We're headed to Italy, again. She wants to seen Rome and Venice again." John added.

"They're both very beautiful cities. There's a small café down by the channels in Venice, I think it was Maris's. I can't remember the roadway. They had the best bake goods." Abby threw out to Blythe.

Blythe smiled brightly. "We'll have to see if we can fid it."

Abby looked up at the clock quickly and grimaced. "I'm sorry, I can't stay longer. I have to stop and pick up some things and get back to my brother." She said as she rose from the bed. She leaned down and gave House a quick kiss. "Call me on my cell later." She told him as she reached into her bag, again. She left the game cartridges on his table, before she moved back over to Blythe.

"It was very nice to see you, again." Abby said as Blythe opened her arms for a hug.

"Same with you." Blythe said as she let her go. "You take care of the boys."

"Always, Mrs. House." Abby replied with a smile. She nodded to John. "Mr. House."

"Young lady." John replied as she left turned to leave.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Arriving back at the apartment, Abby unloaded the bags and headed in. She wasn't sure how she was going to find her brother, but sitting at the kitchen table really wasn't it.

"Hey." She said softly as she set the plastic bags down. She took a closer look at her brother. "What happened?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Amber's mother called. She arranged the funeral for Friday." He told her softly as he continued to stare into his coffee mug. "She wants to come over tomorrow to pick something out for her to wear."

"Alright." Abby replied softly as she rested a hand on his arm. "Do you want to be here?"

James shook his head. "I can't. Friday's going to be bad enough."

"Ok." Abby looked around trying to think quickly. "Ok, here's what we'll do. Allison agreed to let us stay with her for a bit. So if you want, I think we can head over there now, and Allison and I can come back tomorrow and help Amber's mother."

James nodded in agreement. "Is Allison even home?" He asked softly looking up at her.

Abby checked the clock and gave a soft sigh of relief. "She said she was working until five and it's quarter to six now, so she should be." She turned back and rubbed her brother's back gently. "Why don't you go pack a bag of your clothes and I'll give her a call."

She waited until she heard him in the bedroom before dropping her head to the table and taking a deep breath. She collected herself and pulled out her cell phone. Calling Allison she stood up and moved to bring her bag back to the kitchen from the living room.

"Cameron." The other woman finally picked up.

"Ally, it's Abby." She spoke into the phone as she moved around picking up some things that James would want with him. "Is it alright if Jimmy and I come over tonight instead of the morning?"

"Sure. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, its as well as can be. I'll explain when we get there." Abby told her as she pulled out a bag to put Jimmy's things in. "We should be there in about twenty minutes or so."

"Ok. You have the address right?"

"Yeah, its only a couple blocks down from where I used to live." Abby assured her. "I'll make dinner when we get there. Hope chicken is ok."

"Chicken's fine, but you don't have to cook."

"I know I don't have to. I want to." Abby reassured her. "I'll see you soon. Thanks, again."

"I told you anytime and I meant it. Now, you get yourselves over here and we'll sort everything out."

Laughing softly, Abby signed off and hung up her phone. Just in time for Jimmy to come out of the bedroom. She handed him a couple of the food bags before picking up the rest and heading out the door after him.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own each and every one of the House Characters. I have Hugh and Jennifer locked in the master bedroom and Chase is chained in the dungeon. Sorry, gotta run, my Hugh time is starting soon.

Seriously, I own none but Abby. She's one of my few gems. I'm actually shocked at how many people like this gal. Thanks to all who have reviewed.

Feedback is welcome. Also, these aren't bata'd so any mistakes are me and Word's fault. I'd also like to thank Danielle Lynne for her help and support of this little diddy.

On with the show…

Chapter 5

Dinner had been eaten. The dishes had been all cleaned. James was lying on the couch watching Animal House and the girls were sitting in the dinning room dinking coffee. They were going over a list that Abby was writing when hell seemed to be a few moments from making another visit.

"I can't believe I'm going to voluntarily let a rat into this apartment." Allison mused for the second time.

"Deal, hun. Steve is an interesting mammal." Abby replied not looking up from list. "He does laps, drinks and eats and even twitches his nose." She looked up at Cameron and smiled. "Maybe if we watch him close enough he'll start doing the Hamster Dance."

Allison laughed softly before taking a sip of her coffee. "Is he going to be able to make the stairs?"

"Yeah, I should be able to help him up them." Abby answered honestly. "We'll probably both need a few pills afterwards but it'll be fine."

She stood then and moved into the living room area and picked up her brother's empty glass. His arm came out and grabbed her wrist tugging her slightly to take a seat on the couch with him. She smiled softly as he hit her knee with the back of his hand.

"I thought these pants were gone a long time ago." He said softly as he looked at her pj bottoms. He had gotten them for her when she was sixteen and she never got rid of them. Surprisingly, they withstood years of wear and tear.

Abby shook her head. "Didn't you know? Duckies last forever."

"I thought that was diamonds?" He asked as he finally looked up at her.

"Nope." She told him with a smirk. "Not in this gal's heart. It's all about the duckies."

James nodded remembering days long gone when his little sister would carry on if he was late to watch Sesame Street with her. She used to inform him of all the comings and going of Bert and Ernie when he got home from school and then went off to college. At fourteen years his junior, his sister was very much the surprise of the family and very much attached to her big brother. She more then anyone could never keep anything from him. He knew her tells, better then Houses.

"When is he coming?" He asked her softly. Knowing her as well as he did, he knew she wouldn't let either of them out of her sight so it made sense that she would have them under the same roof to avoid having to choose one over the other.

Sighing softly, Abby lowered her head. She hated that her brother knew her so well. "Depends on when Lisa discharges him. Possibly tomorrow."

James nodded, but Abby continued before he could say anything. "You don't have to speak with him if you don't want too."

"I know." Was the only reply he was able to give before a knock at the front door, drew everyone's attention.

Abby waved Allison back to where she was at the table and went to answer it for her. Opening the door, she was only mildly surprised to see Chase standing on the other side.

"I was wondering when the fiancé would make an appearance." She said by way of greeting the young doctor. "Al, it's for you." She added as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

Cameron moved to the door and nodded at Chase. "Normally, you call before coming over." She told him still hurt over his behavior the other night.

"I didn't realize I needed to schedule an appointment to see my fiancé." Chase snarked as he looked over her shoulder towards the kitchen. "What's she doing here?"

"Where did this hostility come from? Abby hasn't done anything to you, except call you on your attitude when she met you." Cameron asked still openingly confused as to why Chase seemed to have such a problem with her friend.

"I just don't like the way she seems." He said sortly. "Shouldn't she be with her brother?"

James had been able to hear the goings on at the door, but because of the way the door was angled Chase couldn't see him on the couch. After promising to ask Abby about it later, James stood and walked towards the door. "Nice to know you're so concerned for me, Chase." James said softly as he made himself known. "But as you can see, I have all the concern I need at the moment. So you'll excuse me."

He turned to Allison and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Thanks, again." He told her before moving down the hallway to the room he was staying.

Back at the door, Chase watched as Wilson walked down the hall. "Well, that didn't take him long did it?" He asked confident in his assumption.

The next moment there was a hard smacking noise as the back Cameron's right hand connected solidly to his cheek. She glared at him as he turned stunned that she had hit him. Abby having heard the noise, came out of the kitchen and stood a bit behind Allison.

"WHAT the HELL was that!?" He cried as he got over his shock.

"What the hell was that?" Allison asked fuming silently as she glared at him. "Ever since Abby showed up, you've been nothing but an asshole. Questioning how she should be taking care of her own brother after his loss. Just because you've seemed to turn into a heartless bastard doesn't mean everyone is that way."

"Me! I'm the heartless bastard?" He asked as his shock slowly grew into anger.

"Yes." Allison answered flatly. "You've done nothing but berate Abby to and behind her back. You've done nothing to offer any kind of condolences to Wilson or even to check in on House after YOU were the one to do the surgery. But you have the nerve to claim to know how people handle death. Well, bravo, Chase. You've become an even greater bastard then House on his worse day."

"Now, I see where this is going." He nodded as he spoke seeming proud that he put two and two together. "You think you've found away to get yourself in and suddenly House is going to roll over and beg you to stay with him."

Allison laughed sharply. "As usual, Chase, you've taken information, looked at it from all the angles and came up with the completely wrong conclusion." She moved forward as she poked him in the chest. "Did it occur to you that I've been through this before? That the loss of my husband would give me some insight as to how someone grieves when they lose someone they loved?" After she had him backed up enough she pulled the ring off of her finger and stuck it into his shirt pocket. "I'm sick and tired of you acting like you know everything when you know nothing, Robert. You're nothing but a scared little boy who wants to play with the big kids but comes up lacking."

With that said she turned and walked into her apartment, slammed the door and turned a shocked look to Abby still standing in the kitchen doorway. "Did I actually just do that?"

Abby nodded fighting with the smirk that wanted to crawl across her lips. "Ice cream, or just ice, tennis pro?"

"Tennis Pro?" Allison asked her confused, again.

"Yep, I haven't seen a backhand like that since Wimbledon." Abby said letting her laughter out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Abby removed the ice pack from Allison's knuckles and gently ran her thumb over the reddened areas. Allison hissed at the stinging pain. "Remind me not to do that again." She said as she looked down at her hand. In the hour that had past since Chase's visit, the girls had talked about Allison's feelings over the ending of the relationship. Not surprisingly, Allison told Abby that it has been a long time coming.

Abby smiled as she put the ice pack back on. "You did it the best way. If you used your palm, it would have hurt a lot worse, you'd be still feeling like you hand would fall off. Backhanding gives more control and a lot more pain when it's delivered." At Allison's raised eyebrow, Abby tilted her head slightly. "I've had experience being a little scrapper as a kid. Many years of being a tomboy and not enough miss manners classes. My mother was very disappointed, she wanted a girl." She gave Allison a half smile as the older girl laughed.

"I can see that." Allison nodded as she lifted her spoon with the other hand. The girls had opted for the ice cream as well, and now sat facing each other sitting on Allison's bed. Abby laughed softly as she swiped the nail brush on Allison's big tow finishing off the paint job on them. "What?"

Abby held up the nail polish bottle and chuckled a bit more. "I find it funny that I needed to wait until I was almost thirty to have my first slumber party."

Allison laughed. "I would have thought House would have had you to one before. He's always mentioning about gossiping about boys, and doing each other's hair to your brother."

Abby barked a laugh at the comment. "Yeah, Greg and James always have those wild parties."

Allison's eyes stayed on the TV for a few moments as she spoke. "I'm sure they don't watch Boondock Saints at their slumber parties."

"No, more like What a Girl Wants." Abby replied with a smile. "Gotta love a movie where all the bad guys are getting shot by two hot Irishmen."

Allison was about to comment when Last Resort started playing in the background. Abby quickly picked up her cell phone and answered it using the speaker phone feature. "Girls, Girls, Girls. Which girl is your flavor for tonight?" She held a finger to her lips when Allison started to laugh.

"I'd like a blonde with green eyes willing to play Naughty Nurse to a doctor who's been a bad, bad boy." Came the male voice on the other end.

Allison's eyes grew as she placed the voice on the other end of the line. She looked at Abby and the other girl smiled brightly as she started speaking. "I'm sorry our Blonde is taking the night off tonight seeing as she has already had a backhanded altercation with an Aussie doctor that got his foot stuck in his mouth."

Allison rolled her eyes as she waited for House's reaction. She didn't have to wait too long, because his voice was almost immediate. "What happened? Is she alright?" Both girls could hear the concern in his voice. Allison was shocked hearing it sent towards her.

Abby pulled her hand towards her again as she spoke. "Al's fine." She started as she removed the ice pack, again. "Chase was being an ass and she backhanded him. She's got lot of redness on her knuckles but I'm willing to bet his cheek looks a lot worse. I've been keeping an ice pack on them, but I still think there's going to be bruising."

"I'm fine House." Allison said as she finally spoke up. "My hand is just sore."

There were a couple moments of silence, before he finally spoke once more. "Good, Cameron. We wouldn't have wanted you to get hurt by someone being an ass." There was a pause, again before his voice came back on a bit more forceful. "Abby, take me off speaker."

"Sorry, I can't. My nails are still wet." Abby said offhandedly as she blew on her toe nails.

"Abigail." He almost growled. She reached over and took a sip of her coffee as she killed a bit more time. When suddenly he was yelling through the phone line. "ABIGAIL CONSTANCE WILSON!"

"Aw, Jeeze, Greg." She said with a frown as she picked up her phone off of the bed. Switching it over to normal, she held it to her ear. "Did you have to yell? You sounded like my father." She told him with a frown as she got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Is she really alright?" He asked softer.

"Yeah, I think so." Abby said as she pulled her list from earlier over to herself. "Chase came over, started acting as if he knew anything and she backhanded him when he made a comment about Jimmy. Then she stopped his ass out of the apartment and pretty much told him to shove off."

"Wow." He said softly as he took in what he was told.

"We're both running over to your place to grab some of your things. Is there anything in particular you want us to grab?" She asked knowing he was digesting the information he had just gotten.

"I thought I was getting out tomorrow?" Abby could hear the confusion in his voice and she smiled to herself.

"You are as long as the labs come back good." Abby started. "But we're all having a mini vacation at Allison's apartment. So you'll be coming here."

"Abby, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why? I'm not going to be running myself crazy keeping an eye on both you and Jimmy. It's easier if we're all under the same roof and Allison's place is even territory."

"That's not what I meant." He mumbled.

Abby laughed softly. "Oh, you mean your little problem? I took that into consideration."

He snorted on the other end. "Yeah, right."

"Hey, look at it this way. If you talk in your sleep, maybe it'll help kick you in the ass and force you to actually make a move." Abby told him sternly. "Maybe she'll actually find out how you feel instead of me trying to justify your actions to her. I'm not a dictionary, you know."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See previous.

Chapter 6

The next morning seemed like a precursor of the week to come. Allison woke up with her alarm at six am. She moved quietly not to wake Abby on the other side of the bed, but she stopped suddenly as she caught sight of the empty bed. Abby had fallen asleep in the middle of Sin City so Allison just left her alone and went to the other side of the bed to sleep. Considering how drained Abby seemed after her conversation with House, Allison was surprised to find her up so early.

Moving down the hall, she heard the shower running and noticed the door to James's room was open and vacant. She heard the TV on in the living room and found Abby sitting cross legged on the couch eating a bowl of Lucky Charms and watching Scooby-Doo.

"What time did you get up?" Allison asked as she sat down next to Abby.

"I think it was like five thirty the sun was still coming up." She answered taking another spoonful of her cereal. "I don't really sleep. I'm typically good with only a couple hours of sleep. It started about a year ago, I guess my body wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything." She told her before looking down the hall to where the shower just shut off.

Allison followed her line of sight before looking back at her. "How is he this morning?"

"I'll tell you in a second." Abby replied waiting to see or hear something. Both could a snipping noise coming from the bathroom. "Well, so far he's on schedule. So it seems like he's getting back into his routine, which is pretty good considering." Abby smiled at Cameron. "My brother is OCD in the morning."

Allison smiled. "Is there coffee left?" She asked nodding towards Abby's mug. At the other girl's nod, she got up and headed into the kitchen. As she came back into the living room, she could hear a blow dryer starting. Allison looked at Abby and raised an eyebrow.

Abby nodded sadly. "My brother primps." She looked back at the TV as she finished her cereal. Allison sat back and watched Scooby and Shaggy run from the masked man of the episode. She smiled and laughed softly.

"What?" Abby asked as she nudged the older girl.

"I'm just realizing that its going to seem like I'm living with two kids when House gets here isn't it?" Allison asked waving a hand towards the TV. "You're going to be fighting over cartoons, aren't you?"

Abby laughed softly. "Only when he wants to watch Sponge Bob, I just don't understand how a pineapple can end up under the sea." She said with a straight face while shaking her head.

After a few minutes more of the show the blow dryer stopped and James came out of the bathroom. Dressed in a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt, he looked almost normal, almost. The red rimed, bloodshot and tired looking eyes gave away the pain of the past days. Abby held up a third mug of coffee that was sitting on the table to him as he passed behind the couch. "There's some Motrin in my bag." She told him as he took the mug from her.

"Thanks." He said before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss on the crown of her head. He laid a hand on the top of her head and looked at her hair. "Is it the hair? Is that why you haven't come home since last Christmas?"

Shaking her head she quickly spoke as she looked up at him. "I've been busy with school. I only need three more classes to get my newest degree."

He gave her a half smile as he looked down at her. "Which one is it this time?"

"Immunology." She told him as she noticed Allison looking at her with surprise.

"Really?" Allison asked Abby as she finished her coffee. "You didn't tell me that."

Abby shrugged. "Surprise."

"How many is that then?" Allison asked as she turned to face the younger girl.

Abby shrugged, again. "A BA in Sports Medicine, MA's PT and OT, and Physiology, I also have my CNA license in NJ, NY and PA and have minored in neurology, and mythology. And I'm working on my Doctorate in Immunology and Physiology.

"Abby's a habitual student," Wilson said with a smile. "She discovered early that if you stay in school, it prolongs when you have to start paying back your student loans."

"Yes, but I also have a separate savings account just for that long off day that the Government wants their money back. I just want to be able to once write out a check that huge." Abby said with a smile. "Then again, I'm probably going to be crying as I write it, send it out and get the receipt for it."

Allison laughed. "I can't believe it. How is it that Cuddy hasn't pestered you to work at the Hospital?"

Abby smiled. "I've been there, done that and was happily the only CNA that House never made cry."

"You were also the only one that never told on House when he used to visit your patients." Wilson put in as he moved to the kitchen where Abby had left her bag on the counter.

"That was only because He helped me make the beds and brought me lunch." Abby called back.

"Lunch that I made and he stole from me." He said before coming out carrying two prescription bottles. "Why are you taking estrogen and progestin?"

Abby looked sharply at him as she held out her hand for the bottles. "Hormone deficiency." She told him as she wiggled her fingers for her pills. "I'm taking the pills because I haven't gotten the patches yet." She snarked as he placed them in her hand.

She got up and moved quickly into the kitchen with her pills and coffee mug. She could feel his eyes on her as she made herself another cup of coffee. Sighing she started speaking. "I started taking them a couple months ago when symptoms of early menopause started showing up." She made sure her back was to him so he couldn't see her face. She knew she could never lie to him because he always knew when she did. He told her once it was written on her face, so she kept her back to him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her softly as he leaned against the doorway.

She turned and snorted looking at him. "That's not a subject that I want to discus with my brother. Just like we've never discussed either of our sexcapades," She moved closer to him and placed a hand on his arm. "We've always been best friends but even we're not that close."

"True, but this is something important." He said grabbing onto her shoulder.

"Not really, Jimmy." She shook her head as he pulled her closer. Resting her head on his shoulder she hugged him tight. "My girly parts are mine and I decide when I want to talk about them, usually when I need something to gross out Greg."

He laughed softly as he held her tighter. "I still can't believe you said that to him."

Abby smiled as she opened her eyes to find Allison looking back at her. Over her brother's shoulder she explained. "Greg was bitching and moaning about us not being able to leave for AC one year. A hurricane was headed for the coast and all the hotels were evacuating."

"He moaned for almost an hour before she got fed up with it." James put in as he pulled out of the hug and turned to face Allison. "She got calmly up out of her chair when to her purse, pulled something out and dropped them in his lap before sitting back down."

Abby smiled brightly as she picked up the story. "You should have seen his face when he picked up the tampon and box of Midol. He made that eww face and asked what he was supposed to do with them."

"She says, 'Well, with all the bitching, I thought two of us were on the rag.' House nearly lost it. He tossed the items back at her and hobbled into the bathroom and did a full surgical scrub down." James finished as he squeezed Abby's shoulder.

"I had to deal with two weeks of complaints of Girl Coodies, but it stopped him from bitching. Whatever works, right?" Abby shrugged before turning around and finished preparing her coffee before moving down the hall to take her shower.

Allison held her stomach as she laughed on the couch. She smiled at James as he sat down next to her and picked up Abby's discarded cereal. "She never had the censor in her brain, kinda like him." James said apologetically as he finished Abby's cereal.

"It's refreshing." Allison told him as she waved her hand dismissing his apology. "She kept me sane many days when I still worked for House and I think I just answered one question I always had."

James raised an eyebrow as he turned his head to face her waiting for her to explain.

"I wondered why she was always avaible to chat during the day. She had the wireless connection on her computer." Allison explained.

"She's always done more then one thing at a time." James explained. "Our mother used to get mad when Abby would play with her game boy, have a conversation with her and still be able to compose a paper she needed for English. Believe it or not, she's a lot like House. She gets bored once she figures something out, so she tends to do more then one thing at a time to keep her mind going. House, plays his game boy while listening to his ipod and still works out what is wrong with a patient." James smiled as she processed what he just told her. "I've always thought of it as their own special brand of ADHD."

Allison laughed softly. "And now the world seems to make sense." She said with a smirk.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Forty minutes later and twenty phone calls later, Allison, James and Abby were standing around the kitchen listening to the latest message being left on Allison's machine.

"And I need my Lacrosse jersey. You know its my lucky one, so I need it if I'm going to get better." House's voice told the machine as if he's been having a conversation with it all along.

"That's the twentieth in the past forty minutes." Abby said shaking her head. "I'm not sure which I'm more worried about: Your machine blowing up or the fact that he was up by seven."

"Well, if he's up now, that just means he'll probably crash sooner tonight. Maybe he'll even take a nap?" Allison suggested half hoping.

"Yeah, sure." Abby and James shared a look. They could hear the tone of his voice and whoever was the moron that gave him the sugar was going to pay. "He's on a sugar rush. How the hell did he get sugar at seven in the morning?"

"Never mind that, what's Forman going to do when he comes into check on him?" James pointed out. "He might think something is wrong and hold him for longer and then everyone is at risk."

"Damn it." Abby cried as the phone rang once more. "I'm going to be lucky if I can hear anything today besides ringing."

The machine clicked on and House's voice came through the speaker. "Abby do you remember that movie where that guy and the girl went to that place and that thing happened?"

"Oh, for the love of all that is holy," Abby cried as she picked up the phone and finally spoke to him. "I have no idea what movie you are even trying to mention, Greg. I will not bring your Lacrosse jersey, your Gravedigger autographed photo, your chemistry set, your entire movie collection, all of your CDs, your piano, both of your guitars or anything else that you deem as important that couldn't possibly fit into a suitcase." She took a deep breath. "I'm bringing some clothes, magazines; you have your Ipod and your PSP. Steve will be here too. You only live a couple blocks away so if you really need something I can run over and bring it back. Deal?"

"Deal." He said in his normal voice. "So have you talked to Cuddy yet?"

"No, its only a little before eight. You are the only person outside of this apartment I have talked to and while I'm on that subject. What are you doing up at seven in the morning and more importantly, who gave you sugar at this time of the morning?" She asked as she drummed her fingers on the back of the couch.

"It was the nurses up on our floor." He said as she heard rustling in the background. "I woke up and there was this huge basket on my tray from them, all different kinds of snack foods. I saved the gummies for you, the Krackle and Crunch bars for Jimmy and the Three Musketeers and Milky Ways for Cameron."

Abby turned to face the other two looking just as confused as they were having heard his side of the conversation over the answering machine. "Ok," She replied softly. "Cameron and I are going to run a few errands; we'll be over as soon as we can. Hopefully, Lisa will call by then, if not we'll bring you lunch."

"Alright." He agreed before hanging up on his end.

Abby hung up the phone and cleared her throat. "The nurses wouldn't have spiked his food with anything, right?"

Allison looked at James as they both shrugged. "I don't think they would, but considering what he puts them through, I'm not sure I would put it pass them." James answered trying to be helpful.

"Think Lisa will give me a script for Ritalin along with the rest of his meds?" Abby asked hopefully.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Sadly, no I don't own them. If I did at least a couple episodes would be happy and sunny.

Thanks to all that have reviewed. It's the sugar in my coffee. Sorry this took soooo long to get out. RL and Abby and Matt were not helping one bit. I think I got them whipped into submission now.

Chapter 7

It was after one when Cameron pulled her car into a parking spot at PPTH. The girls sat quietly as they starred at the blue sign with the little white handicap guy in the wheelchair on it. It wasn't so much the sign as the plaque under it that they were starring at; Reserved for Dr. G. House. Cameron had shrugged when Abby mentioned parking in his spot. It made sense seeing as they were picking up the doctor in question and it would be a lot easier to be in a spot closer to the doors.

"Cuddy hasn't called yet." Abby finally spoke.

"I know." Cameron replied as they continued to stare ahead of them. "Think we should divide and conquer?"

"Yeah, that seems the best…" Abby was cut off from finishing her thought as her cell phone started ringing.

As she answered Cameron sat quietly thinking it was either House or Cuddy calling. Her head turned quickly as she heard Abby raise her voice.

"How the hell did you get this number?" Abby asked the caller harshly as she quickly got out of the car and started pacing next to her open door.

Cameron tried not to eavesdrop but she couldn't help hearing Abby's side of the conversation.

"That's lovely and all but I'm not in town even if I wanted to see you." Abby replied as she started digging into one of the pockets of her jeans. Pulling out a semi crushed pack of cigarettes; she lit one as she continued to speak. "What do you mean you're in Princeton? And how did you even get this number?" Abby took a deep breath and exhaled with a snort. "I'll be sure to thank your Aunt next time I speak with her."

Cameron watched as Abby started to fidget as she paced. She was starting to worry for her friend. She was starting to have flashes to how she felt when Joe showed up. It was the only time she can remember feeling so antsy herself.

"I'm taking care of my family right now and I really don't need you sticking your annoying nose into my life right now." Abby paused for a moment. "I'm aware that he's your family but it's not just him, so just back off Matthew." She finished growling and pressing the end button on her phone.

Cameron watched as Abby paced some more and took a few deep drags off of her cigarette. She waited a minute before opening her own door and getting out of her car. She looked over the top and raised an eyebrow at her flustered friend.

Abby stopped pacing and looked at her friend. Taking another drag before dropping the smoke she exhaled with a sigh. "Family issues. Um, House's family to be exact."

Cameron walked around the car and closed Abby's door as Abby stomped on the cig. "Why don't we see if the food got here and then make our visits?" Abby nodded as her and Cameron started towards the front doors. "And while we walk you can tell me all about Matthew." Cameron added before laughing softly as Abby tripped over her own feet.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gregory House was playing his PSP trying to get his mind off of the lack of information on his release. His body still felt like it had been trapped in a tornado and whacked off of every tree and house in the twister, but he wanted to get out of the hospital. As a doctor he knew that sending a patient home two days after first a concussion and major brain surgery, but he also knew that he would be in good hands. Abby had enough practice dealing with him at his worse, just like her brother. Cameron and Wilson would be able to keep an eye on him and pick up anything that could potentially turn into a bad thing, medically.

Shutting off his game system he sighed as he laid his head back on the pillows. Letting his body heal was going to be the least of his problems. Healing his mind, his heart and even his friendship with Wilson, will be where the tricky part of the process comes in. He groaned thinking of how much he had fallen from all the work that Abby and Wilson had done over the years. They had helped him through his darkest time after the infarction and when Stacey left.

Wilson sat with him made sure he didn't kill himself. He helped him with the basics after he told PT to stuff it. He was there the first few nights after Stacey left when he just wanted to end it all. He would both be quiet and not say anything or he would sit and nod and agree with every name he called Stacey He wouldn't let him give up or waste his life anymore then he already had. He pushed him to keep doing things that brought him some kind of happiness. He got him back out of the house and to work. Wilson saved his mind and life from that horrible place of limbo. James Wilson had always been his conscious and more practical side. He was the one he could count on to be there for him and he was his partner in crime.

And Abby, well, she saved his sanity and self-esteem. She pulled him farther out of the dark place. She dragged him kicking and screaming from his self imposed hatred of the world and himself. She made him find humor in things. She smacked him upside the head when he needed it. She reminded him that he was still a man and desirable. She had been the first woman to see his leg after the removal of the muscle and she hadn't cringed away. She never pitied him. She made him feel like a teenager again; all carefree and ready for anything. He snorted as a thought crossed his mind. It was more then likely her fault that his ego grew to such proportions.

He had always been cocky and self assured, but his ego jumped a bit after Abby got done with him. Abigail Wilson had always been his heart and soul. She knew his deep dark secrets and desires.

He knew he owed his life to both Wilson's and he made a promise to himself to do everything he could to make it up to James and to thank Abby anyway he possibly could for everything they had both ever done for him. Both of them helped him be a whole person. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't need them.

He just hoped James gave him one last chance and he didn't blow it.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"He's House's cousin." Abby spoke with a sigh before she took another fork serving of her lo mien. She and Cameron were standing against the rail of the second floor balcony in the lobby. They were waiting for Cuddy's office door to open so they could find out about House being discharged, but Dr. Cuddy was in a meeting.

Cameron didn't say anything just kept eating her own Chinese food as she waited for Abby to continue her little tale.

"Matt is the youngest of three and his mom is the baby sister of Blythe House." She continued as she pushed her food around with her fork. "We first met at Blythe's house during one of her little family get togethers. Greg had to be there so he dragged Jimmy and me so he wouldn't be bored. It was a little over a year since Jimmy started at PPTH, so I was like fifteen, same age as Matt. We hung out because the rest of the family is older and well, Greg and my brother still act like teenagers at times, so Matt was brought into our little gang. We met again when I was going to school at Penn. We hung out and around our junior year we started dating." Abby took a few deep breaths before finishing. "We broke up a couple years ago and had a few nights of back sliding since then."

"So it's genetic then?" Cameron asked with a half smile knowing that Abby would understand her question.

"I'm not totally convinced, but Greg and Matt are defiantly both causes for addictive personalities." Abby told her with her own half smile. "Matt is that favorite mistake that I can't seem to stop making."

Cameron laughed softly. "Maybe it's meant to be." She offered.

Abby shook her head. "Naw, it's all about the sex." She joked but stopped as she caught Cuddy's door opening. "Fuck me." She mumbled as she saw the younger man coming out of Cuddy's office with her.

Cameron quickly turned her head to look where Abby's eyes were glued. She looked over the man talking and shaking hands with Dr. Cuddy. He was a good foot or more taller then Cuddy with dark brown hair and a slender frame. He turned almost like he knew someone was watching him and looked straight up at them. He smiled brightly as he started moving quickly towards the stairs.

"Shit." Abby cursed as watched him get closer to them. "That would be Matt." She muttered before he got to close to them.

"Abigail Wilson." He spoke with a slight southern accent as he got closer. "I told you we would be seeing each other soon."

"This is more like an ambush." Abby snarked as she rubbed her temple. "What are you doing here Matt?"

"I told you on the phone, I've decided it's time for me to be there for my family." He answered looking at only Abby.

Cameron watched the interaction between the two and had to bite her lip as she watched Matt giving Abby House's lingering stare. He either learned a lot from his older cousin, or it's genetic. _Probably genetic_, Cameron thought as she took a closer look at Matt.

Matt's dark brown hair was short but slightly longer the House's last hair cut. There was a slight sheen to it that wasn't natural, and she almost laughed realizing he must have used some kind of hair product, like moose or gel. He was dressed in a mild gray suit, but he had forgone the tie and kept the top two buttons undone. She could see the top ring of the white tee shirt he was wearing under his light blue dress shirt and briefly wondered what band would be displayed on it. She glanced down at his shoes and bit her lip seeing he was wearing a pair of sneakers, but they were not his cousin's Nikes. Nope, Matt was wearing a pair of black and navy triple stripped Adidas. On the clothing and grooming side of things, Matt seemed to be a combination of Wilson and House.

Looking back up at his face, she could see the same strong jaw as his cousin, but where House went for the scruffy look and had a sharper edge, Matt's face was clean shaven and still hung on to that youthful babiness. Face wise, that frame work was the only feature shared between the two doctors, well, except for the eyes. He had the disturbingly blue eyes, which remembering back to when she had met House's parents seemed to be a maternal trait.

Shaking her head slightly, Cameron joined back in on the conversation when she heard her name mentioned.

"Doctor Cameron, it's a pleasure to meet you." Matt said pouring on the charm as he held his hand out to her.

Cameron smiled as she shook his hand. "Thanks, Doctor?"

"Kullings. Mathew Kullings." He replied giving her a smile. "I'd say Abby's told me a lot about you, but last she's actually shared with me, she was just starting to chat with you."

"Ah, well, she's funny like that, isn't she?" Cameron asked as she looked at Abby and smirked seeing the younger girl glaring at Matt as he seemed to ignore her. "So you seem to be staying in Princeton for a while, will you be working here?"

Matt nodded as his eyes glanced over at Abby before returning to Cameron. "I specialize in infectious diseases, and I'm starting on Monday."

"I guess more then one doctor here will be having a good day if the plague comes to Jersey." Cameron replied with a smile. "I'm the ER attending, but I worked under House for three years."

"Yes, I'm sure my cousin would be ecstatic that day, but I'm pretty sure James would be a bit giddy as well." Matt told her with a slight chuckle. He smiled brighter hearing Abby trying to cover her laughter with a cough behind him. Watching his reaction, Cameron could see how Abby could be stuck on the younger doctor, just like she was stuck on the older version.

"That would defiantly break the mundane hospital day." Abby pipped up from behind Matt. "We really have to get going." She added with a glaring look at Cameron, before continuing, "Greg's in room 318 if you want to get your visit in before he gets discharged."

Abby turned away and headed towards the stairs before he turned towards her. Cameron started to followed but stopped short hearing Matt's next words.

"He's not the only family I'm here to visit." He said as he stared heatedly at Abby's back.

Abby's back stiffened after the first step. "That's only because you refuse to sign the papers." She threw back not turning around.

Cameron's gaze shot back and forth between the two before she threw a quick smile in Matt's direction before rushing after Abby's hastily retreating figure.

Cameron's mind was working over time running Abby's and Matt's last words to each other over and over again. Abby admitted to having a weakness when it came to Matt and by the look in his eyes when he spoke to her, he felt the same. Cameron rolled her eyes as she reached Cuddy's office. She felt like House with a new puzzle, or a pit bull with a bone. She wasn't sure which but both were rabid with the item in question.

TBC


End file.
